


Late night terrors

by Raeskywalker



Series: Hurt Five Hargreeves needs hugs [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker
Summary: It was late at night when Five flashed into the room and grabbed the knife, can Ben and Klaus help him before its too late.Tw suicide attempt, ptsd, cuttingNO SPOILERS FOR S2
Series: Hurt Five Hargreeves needs hugs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Late night terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the first one-shot in a series, where all the Hargreaves end up comforting Five with family angst.
> 
> I know I have more fics to finish, but this came to my mind.  
> Please leave comments and kudos.

The tranquil mansion was interrupted, Klaus' light, staggered snores echoing throughout the lounge. Outstretched on the vintage flowery couch, Ben sits opposite him, his warm cocoa eyes studying him, a fond and relaxed smile gracing his lips. He is glad that Klaus had finally started getting more peaceful rests, the demons that haunt him were kept at bay, as he starts on the path to recovery.  
Suddenly, Ben was cut out of his musings as a flash of azure blue amplified before dying, a familiar figure instead, within its place.  
"Five?" Ben's confused voice goes unheard by the time traveller, as Five steals a gaze at Klaus. Relentlessly snoring, splayed out.  
Five sighs in relief, shoulders slumping as he makes his way towards the kitchen, trudging blindly through the shadow-filled house. 

Confused, Ben rises, tailing the 13-year-old. He leans against the doorway as he watches with growing concern how Five brings out a torch, the bright beam sweeping across the room like a lighthouse guiding a boat to safety. The torch settling onto the knife block. Ben surveyed with caution, a sinking feeling in his gut as he watches Five grasps a knife, before muttering something and placing it back. Ben exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his relief was shortlived as the torch glints off a larger knife. The ghost watches in alarm as Five runs his finger down the blade, resulting in a bead of blood blooming. Ben barely catches a glimpse of Five's tired smile hardly visible in the suffocating darkness and it making him stumble, he knew that smile, Klaus once spouted it when he attempted an overdose.  
Ben stood, as the beam settles onto the doorway, but Five freezes, almost as if he sees Ben.  
"Shit" Five curses, still glancing at the doorway, before summoning the well-known jump, Ben was on the move before he realises, as he reaches his hand out, the only thing his hand caught was the cold air. 

Ben desperately wants to wake Klaus up, but he had to check if Five was still in the house. As fast as he could he takes off towards Five's room, thoughts racing in his mind, his heart clenching painfully. Running on adrenaline, concern and fear driving him as he burst in, not a single soul inside, as he scans the room through the light of the moon outside.

Klaus was having the best dream, a smile grew as Dave stole another kiss, resulting in a full makeout session. He giggled as they fell onto the bed, still captured in each other's mouths. Dave gently pushed him and Klaus wined at the loss of contact, instead, Dave's mischievous grin snapped into a sad frown.  
"Klaus, you need to wake up. Your brother is going to die if you don't." Dave grimly informed him.  
Klaus grew confused, "I don't.." he made out.  
"Klaus!" A voice that sounded a lot like Ben's echoed through the room.  
"Hurry, save him." Dave urged before pulling him off the bed and shoving him through the open door.

The car sputters to life as Klaus eases it out of the driveway, before slamming his foot on the accelerator, the car groans in response before shooting forwards.  
As they scan the streets searching for any glimpse of their younger brother an overwhelming silence hung in the air, both the brothers lost in there swirling thoughts.

"There!" Ben points relief evident in his tone as an overhead streetlight picks up the shadowy figure, scuffing his shoes. The knife glinting mercilessly in his hand.

Five was cold, not in the way that you bundle up on a frigid night, the warmth of the fire comforting as the soft crackling lures you to sleep. Not in the way that the people let words tumble out of their mouth, uncaring and thoughtless as the victim is left to swallow the bitter poison that crawls within consuming. But in the way that lungs are rejected from the transplant because the very thing that is keeping the person alive is slowly killing them. 

And tonight was the night that five would carve out the lungs that barely worked, he trudges down the street, lost in memories as The handlers voice reverberated through his skull, the images of his family lifeless branded into his mind.  
He was so lost in his mind he didn't hear the car pull up, or the frantic voices of his siblings as he chokes down his sobs.  
The handler always said crying was a sign of weakness.

This isn't real he repeated, as the scene of death haunted him again.  
They made it out he desperately thought.

Suddenly the handler was next to him, as he stared at the chaos, they placed their hand on his shoulder. Whispering into his ear, 

"You thought you made it out?  
That you could save them all? Pathetic.  
They are DEAD! No thanks to you. And you will never save them, after all the only thing you are good at is killing."

He feels faint as the world begins to turn on its axis and he embraces the darkness. Hoping he wouldn't wake up, as his tears mix with the ash.

"Five!" Ben shouts as they rush towards him, he stared, not seeing, not noticing as they approached him. Klaus grasped the time travellers limp body as he crumples, bringing attention to the bloody knife clanging against the ground.

"Shit" Klaus panics, lowering Five to the ground and yanking his sleeves upwards. The site of old faded scars mixed with newer scabbed scars littered both his arms. However, more prominent was the blood gushing down, deep. The vertical cuts were incredibly deep and Klaus shakes himself out of pure horror and terror as he regards the scene. Tears welling up in his eyes as he frantically starts ripping up his shirt, pressing the white fabric desperately trying to stop the tsunami of blood, his voice shaking as he rambles, falling onto deaf ears. Gathering his power, he blindly reaches out onto Ben, making him physical.

He has no time to wake them individually as he presses his palms harder into the soaked fabric, tears running down his face as he sprints into the house, Five secure within his arms. Leaving Ben to finish parking, as he screams for help, till his voice is hoarse.

Diego was the first to wake, a shrill scream that he recognized from Klaus made his heart plummet, as he rushed out of his room, and waiting for him was a disaster. Stopping dead, he saw Five blood spread over his arms, Klaus with half a ripped shirt on saw him and his eyes begging for help.  
Diego wasted no time as he directs Klaus to lay Five on the table, as he checks his faint pulse he lets out a breath he didn't realise he held. They work quickly, Klaus instructed to wake the rest of his siblings, as well as mum. Diego rushes into the kitchen grabbing towels and water. They weren't going to lose him. 

Five groans as his eyes fluttered open, he blinks in confusion as his swimming vision made out his siblings surrounding his bed, asleep. His door clicks open and he sees Klaus, his eyes widening as he meets Fives' gaze, before rushing forwards.  
"What.." Five tests his hoarse voice, before spluttering into harsh coughs.

"Do you remember?" Klaus speaks gently, lifting Fives' wrists onto the blanket.  
The white cloth covering the entire forearm brought back flashes of memories.  
" I was so scared" Klaus starts, his eyes filling with tears. "You were lying lifeless and.." he choked on a sob, "I can't lose you too." He whimpers.

He was brought into a hug, Five clings onto his weeping brother, bringing tears swarming his vision. 

"I'm sorry" Five manages to croak out.  
Klaus held him at arm's length, "You don't need to be sorry for anything, just please come to me, for anything. I'll listen and I'm here for you. Whatever you need. We all are."

At this Five bursts into uncontrollable tears, it would take time and a lot of work but he had his family.


End file.
